Attached
by Captain-Vincent
Summary: Simply just a Pokémon story, or is it? Shay Tennor has finally started her pokemon journey at age 10, with her faithful starter Pokémon, Snivy. But when this Snivy stumbles across something so unimaginatble, their lives could be changed forever. The story soon goes 3 years into the future, when Shay meets new friends, and old friends appear as well. But.. what about the secret?
1. Prologue

_Written with my cousins help_

_Italics = _Past

Normal = Present

**PROLOGUE**

_The midnight air was still, as if nothing in the world was moving. Darkrai slowly moved about his cave. Watching and waiting for the design and model to be complete. This was his most powerful power yet. All to himself. He had inserted a strong dark force into it, and it was going to finally show everyone how they should fear him, and how he was going to be the most powerful Pokemon in all of the world. This was the perfect plan._

_He looked over and saw the green glow, slowly fading. It was complete. He smirked and floated over to the green diamond shaped jewel, "This is perfect... it's complete." He picked it up and looked over the gem, it's power seeming to flow throughout him, just by the touch. _

_That was when a flowing rush of air slammed into the cave, and sent Darkrai into the wall, his pains hidden as he looked to see the head of Team Rocket, Giovanni, with a pokeball in his hand. "That gem is mine." _

_A battle broke loose, evil vs. evil. All for this... this strange gem. _

_Darkrai was slammed back into the stand that the gem rested upon, sending the gem flying into the wall, then down a dark, black hole. Gone. "What have you done?!" Darkrai shouted, "That gem! Thanks to you and all my hard work it's gone!" Darkrai shouted, "Once I retrieve that gem, I'll show you the pain you deserve for what you have done!"_

_Giovanni just smirked, "With that power, I'll be able to rule this pathetic world and get all the pokemon I desire!"_

_Now, it was a race to see who could find it first. But what if some pokemon accidently... stumbled upon it?_

_~3 years later~_

Shay's POV

I raced to change into my clothes. Man I was really late! I slipped my brown hair into a high and tight pony tail, my purple eyes darting around as my nerves were about to explode.

Downstairs, I heard my little brother, Russell, laughing, "This is too good!" My mother sighed, "Shay, dear, you've got an hour." "My clock says

I should've been there an hour ago!" I shouted. "Russell changed the time on the clock." She said, "Just calm down."

I looked at my little brother as I came down the stairs, glaring. Jeez, he could be nicer. I mean this is the day I become a pokemon trainer!

"Thanks, Russell." I walked over to the couch and sat down, kicking my feet up onto the table and grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, news channel of course. Maybe my cousin would be on again.

I found myself doze off on the couch, and awaken to my mother shaking me awake. "Honey, you're going to be late." She said. I trust my mother way more than I trust Russell. I grabbed my bag and raced outside and through the crowded streets of my town. Time to start my journey!

I ran into the lab, and on the table rested 3 pokeballs. One grass, one fire, and one water. Gah I was so excited I could hardly breath!

Professor Oak walked out, "Ah, Shay, I'm glad you made it on time." "Which Pokemon do I get?!" I asked, excited. "You're rushing ahead, dear." He said, "First, you need your pokedex." I took the pokedex and he talked to me about all the blah blah I've heard before.

I looked at the table and I already knew which Pokemon I wanted. I wanted the grass type. I didn't know why, but I loved grass type Pokemon.

"So which Pokemon would you-" Professor Oak began, only to have myself interrupt him, "Grass type!" He just chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Alright, calm down." He picked up one of the pokeballs and handed it to me, "Go ahead and see who your new companion is."

I threw open the pokeball, and there in front of me stood the 2 foot tall Pokemon companion, Snivy.

I thanked professor Oak and walked out of the lab with Snivy. Time to start the amazing adventure that awaited us.

Snivy's POV

Shay walked down a dirt path, slightly bouncing as she did. I sat on her shoulder, searching about. I didn't like this girl. She should know

Snivy's don't like to behave yet she chose me. It didn't make sense why she did, but at least I was feeling a little love that someone chose me.

I mean all I knew of while I was waiting for someone to pick me were that they all wanted Tepig or Oshawott. Man I really felt the love there, and please note the sarcasm.

As Shay walked, I noticed a faint green glow coming from the distance. From my curiosity genes, I jumped of Shay's shoulder and chased after it, ignoring her calls for me to come back. Heh, guess she'll catch me if she can.

I emerged into a clearing in the forest, and I was amazed to what I found there. A wall of blackness, as far as I could see, running evenly down the middle of the clearing, everything beyond it cloaked in its twisted darkness and stoney silence.

My curiosity took over once again and I slowly walked into the blackness, and noticed all the flora was completely black. No color at all, and myself had dialed down in color. Instead of my bright green colors, I was dull green. This was all too strange, though I continued forward, but a pain in my stomach told me as I continued, that I may regret this decision of continuing.

As I walked threw the colorless, dreary landscape of black flowers and plants, I finally saw something in color. It was glowing green a little ways away. As I approached whatever it was, I saw it was a sphere, full of swirling shades of deep, dark green, and black. Swimming in the orb, chasing each other in circles and other galaxial patterns such as that. Then, I edged forward and timidly put my finger on the orb, the swimming colors were suddenly gone, and replaced by an all encompassing black.

In shock, I took my finger away and took a step or two back. The orb went back to the green colors it had began with. What was this thing? I'd never seen anything like it before. I touched it again, and it went black once more. Everytime I tried it, the same outcomes would occur. Why was this here? Why was it doing this? Was this thing the reason this half of the forest was blacker than space? The last question remained it my mind, what does it do?

Then, I touched it another time, and finally something different happened, the orb suddenly jumped off the ground and latched onto me! My eyes widened as the orb shook a bit, and parts of it turned as black as night, outlining a bright green diamond shape. The black parts disappeared, leaving only this green diamond attached to me. I tried to take it off, but it was if it was like a piece of me! I got scared, so I ran back towards where Shay was as fast as I could.

I saw her and ran up to her, shaking slightly as this... thing wouldn't come off. "There you are! Why did you r-" She began, only to get cut short when she saw the thing on my chest. "What is that?" A small chain like thing was attached to it too, making it seem like it was a necklace. She knelt down in front of me and touched the gem, and it all went black, just like it had for me when I touched it. "Help me get this off!" I shouted, though all she could probably hear was 'Snivy Sniv!' or something like that.

The fact that people can't understand pokemon is utterly idiotic.

"What the heck is this?" She asked, taking her finger away and picking me up. Oh great she's holding me now. "I don't know what it is!" I thought to myself, "If I knew then it wouldn't be attached to me!"

I looked at the thing attached to my chest, I had utterly no idea what it was, but it gave me a bad feeling, a really bad feeling.


	2. Chapter 1, Brick-Brain!

Shay's POV

This gem thingy was all too strange, though I was snapped out of the thought I was having when a boy, about the age of 19, slammed directly into me, running at full speed. I knew this kid all too well too. When I looked up, I knew exactly who it was. My 'dear' cousin, Chris Tennor.

Chris looked up the next half second, and he said, that same stupid grin on his face "well hey, stranger." I mimicked back his tone, "Well hey brick brain." I stood up and Snivy was surprisingly alright, though she was glaring at my cousin. Chris stood up "well someone's crabby today."

"I'm not crabby. I just may have a concussion thanks to an idiot i'm related to." I said. "No, everywhere you go there's trouble. Thats why I don't like you." I responded, putting Snivy on my shoulder, "What are you running from, exactly?" Chris glanced around "Um...you seen a rouge Charizard around here...?" "No... I haven't." I said, "And I'm guessing your Charizard went rouge?"

Chris's eyes went all shifty "Nooooooo." I facepalmed, "You can't be serious, Chris." Chris said, looking around at the sky "it got a thorn in its foot and flew away in a psychotic rage, what was I supposed to do?!" "Don't ask the girl who just became a trainer an hour ago." I said, "I don't know how I can help you."

Chris rolled his eyes "you are no help" and walked away. "Well you're real nice." I said, then walking the other direction away from him.

Chris then came up behind me and said "you're helping anyway" and dragged me by my hair. "Ow! Hair hair hair ow!" I shouted, "How am I supposed to help?!"

Chris just said simply "you're the bait." "The bait?! The Bait?! Ow! You're still pulling my hair!" I said. Chris just said "yes, and thats a tree, and thats a bush, what else is new?" "I'm not going to be used as bait!" I said. Snivy then hopped off my slanted shoulder and slapped Chris with one of her vines. Chris let go "God! Mean much!" "I didn't tell her to do it!" I said, "And I'm mean?! I'm not the one threatening to use my cousin as Charizard bait!" Chris rolled his eyes "I wasn't planning on letting him eat you!" "Then what WERE you planning exactly?!" I said, storming up to him and shoving him. As I waited for an answer, I heard a distinct roar that sounded exactly like a Charizard roar.

Chris said , then running off towards the Charizard noise "get him close, but him back in the pokeball, then go get some ice cream at Jerry's! Is that so wrong?!" I just rolled my eyes and took of in the other direction, not wanting to be apart of angry Charizards rage. Snivy was running beside me.

A while later, I was sitting under a tree, when Chris walked by, he was chared and smoke was coming from his hair. "So did ya get your Charizard?" I asked, smirking as I gave Snivy an apple I found in the tree. Chris just kept walking "yes, and now I'm getting Ice cream. and you can't have any!" "I'd fix your hair, and your clothes, and your charred up face before ya go anywhere, cuz." I said, jumping down and following him, Snivy using her vines to swing through the trees and follow me.

Chris glanced back at me for a second "oh, so now you follow me?!" "I need to get to the next town, so yeah, I'm following you." I said, smirking. Chris just grumbled something and walked into a lake. I stopped and looked at him, then turned and followed the path into town.

I walked into the pokemon center and started looking at the shelves for things to buy, going on a journey requires a lot of supplies, and you can get most of them at the pokemon center. I bought some stuff, and Snivy tried to wander off a bunch of times, so I had to put her in her pokeball until I left. When she was out though, everyone was complimenting on the 'necklace' she had on. I just nodded, and went back to shopping.

Finally I had all the thing's I thought I'd need for my journey, I was going to go home and get some sleep so I could leave in the morning, but Chris had me thinking about ice cream now! I walked down the road and found the ice cream place and walked inside. Only the owner of the place, Jerry, was there, washing glasses I walked up to the counter and ordered an ice cream to go, then headed home.

When I walked inside, I let Snivy roam about my house. "Oh, Shay, you're home! Your cousin Chris came to visit!" I heard my mom say, and when I walked into the living room, Chris was lying on the couch like he owned the place! Chris looked up for a second when I came in "welcome" "Don't welcome me to my own house." I said, "What are you doing here?" Chris just said, talking to me like I was dumb "sitting on the couch and watching TV, duh. WHat does it LOOK like I'm doing?"

I asked what you were doing here, brick brain." I said, walking over and pushing his feet off the couch so I could sit down, Chris just said "again,sitting on your couch and watching TV." then kicked me off the couch "You're a jerk." I said, "Are you staying the night or something?" Chris just shrugged " I might"

Whatever. How's Russell treating ya? Both of you planning something diabolical to do to me?" I asked. Chris just shrugged "we've got something in the works" "Well then I'm locking my door tonight." I said, shoving him off the couch and sitting down. Chris just sat up on the floor "well then: "What cha watching?" I asked, kicking my feet up on the coffee table. Chris just said, seriously peeved "well, I WAS watching pokemon hour" I tossed the remote onto the table, "That's fine." I smirked at how he was reacting. Chris then stood up and walked to the kitchen, then came back and poured ice from the freezer down my shirt.

I yelped in surprise and jumped up, knocking the ice out, "What the hell?!" I shouted, grabbing a cup of water from the table and throwing the water in his face. Chris didn't answer, just went into the bathroom, grabbed body wash, and squirted that on my head. I shoved him and chucked the remote at his face. Chris caught it, then sprayed me with mustard I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the ketchup, then squirted him with it. Chris then salt and peppered me

Then I threw soap at him and tackled him to the ground. Chris kicked me off him and then poured a pickle jar on my head

I ran to the fridge and grabbed the milk, poured that on his head, then grabbed the orange juice and poured that on him as well. Chris then grabbed the whipped cream bowl and poured that on my head, and the chocolate syrup too. "What IS going on in here!?" I heard my mother say. Chris and I looked over and blinked, before talking at the same time about different scenarios.

Chris's scenario involved me kicking him off the couch and then throwing a potted plant at him, and mine was, the truth

"There AREN'T any broken potted plants in this house." My mother said, "Both of you, CLEAN UP." Then she walked away. Chris walked into the bathroom and locked the door "I shower first!" "Ugh I hate you!" I said, "I've got longer hair then you! If this dries then I'm screwed!" Chris just said " To bad Shaylee!"

"Don't call me that, Christobrick!" I shouted.

Chris just turned on the water "Ok, Snezzy Saurous!"

I walked up the stairs and flushed the tolit in the bathroom up there, making the water sizziling hot. Chris then yelled, loudly "GAh! MY BURNS!" I sat up there, and every minute or so I would flush the tolit again. Chris kept yelling every time I did so. When I heard the water stop, I ran downstairs and waited until Chris walked out, then I ran in and locked the door. "You can clean up the kitchen!" I said.

Chris didn't do that, he walked outside, and when I was in the shower, the water suddently shut off. HE SHUT OFF THE WATER! I put on my clothes quick, my hair still dripping in whatever he put in it and stormed out, "What is your problem?!" Chris just shrugged, then locked me in the broom closet.

"MOM!" I shouted until she let me out, and I could finish my shower since he turned the water back on.

Chris went into cameron's room, kicked him out, locked the door, and went to sleep. Did I mention I hate Chris? If not, then I do. I was forced to stay up and clean up the kitchen, which means I didn't go to sleep until 1am. When I got up to my room, Snivy was asleep at the foot of the bed, and I had to check for any traps by Russell and Chris. I layed on my pillow, only to find it filled with whipped cream. I should've looked there.

I switched out the pillows and went to sleep, then I woke up at the crack of dawn and changed, grabbing the still sleeping Snivy and my backpack, then racing out of the house. Chris was at the mailbox. "Ahh!" I shouted, skidding to a stop, "You're up!? Why?!" Chris said " going outta town again, look for some action." "By the way thanks for filling my pillow with whipped cream," I said, walking past him and shoving him out of my way, "Really appreciate it." Chris bowed like he was in a theater play "thank you"

God he was such a jerk. I kept walking, though I noticed both of us were walking in the same direction. Chris ignored me. And I ignored him, though I mumbled 'brick brain' every now and again. Chris eventually got sick of me and let his Charizard out. I turned to him and growled, "Really? You're this immature?" Snivy was now awake and sitting on my shoulder. A grass type against fire type. This was going to be just great.

Chris said " I'm going to fly away on my charizard now. what did you think I was doing, going to make cousin kabobs?" "No, I thought you were challenging me to a pokemon battle." I said, "But whatever." I kept walking. Chris thought about it for a few minutes, but decided to fly. Fastest way to get places.

I kept walking until I noticed a vulpix walking around. Time to catch my first pokemon. It didn't see me. I nodded at Snivy and she hopped off my shoulder, walking close to Vulpix and then whipped Vulpix in the side with vine whip. Vulpix then used a flame thrower at us. Snivy dodged and used Leaf Blade. Vulpix continued to use flamethrower. Snivy kept dodging the best she could and continued to use moves that only had little effect, until she used tackle.

Vulpix got hit into a tree and I pulled out a pokeball and threw it, Vulpix getting sucked in. I watched it roll from side to side on the ground. Finally, it locked. Yes! I caught a pokemon!

Chris said to me, somehow behind me "bravo, you caught a vulpix" I jumped and turned around, "Are you STALKING me or something!?"

Chris said "no"

"Then how did you get here?! Have you been watching this whole time?!" I asked.

Chris just said "yes, I watched you this whole time."

"Why?!" I asked.

Chris said "because I want to watch you fail"

"Do you also want to get punched in the face?" I asked.

Chris just said" don't be so uptight"

"I'm not being uptight, just stop watching me." I said.

Chris just said "why?" "Because it's creepy." I responded

Chris shrugged "so?"

"Its. Creepy." I repeated.

Chris just rolled his eyes and got back on his charizard. I picked up my new pokemons pokeball and walked down the path with Snivy. Snivy was sniffing the ground, then started biting my sho. "Um... what's wrong?" I asked. Snivy looked at me with cute eyes.

"Aww..." I said, picking her up. Snivy started gnawing on my backpack strap.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Snivy gave me cute eyes again. "I'll take that as I yes." I said, taking out some pokemon food and holding it out for her. Snivy devoured it and I continued along the path, holding Snivy as I walked. I thought this journey would be boring after that day and the simple catch of Vulpix. But boy was I wrong.


	3. Chapter 2, What was his name?

Shay's POV

I

walked along the road for a while longer, and then sat on the ground, my cousin is stalking me, my snivy is always hungry, this was all just great. But it could be worse, I know that now. It was about noon now, and I was getting pretty sick of walking, so I pulled myseld up into a tree and leaned against the trunk, relaxing and taking a break. Snivy curled up adorably on my lap, yet I found myself staring at that strange gem attached to her. Suddenly, the tree shook.

I shook my head and looked around. What made the tree shake? I told myself it was a Pokemon, but I didn't trust my judgement, which is a bad thing. I picked up Snivy and jumped down, looking around. Then suddenly a big black metal arm came hurtling towards me. I jumped out of the way, but only to trip and have my back hit another tree. "What the heck?!" I called out, looking around, keeping my pokemon tight in my arms.

A big, black, machine with a large red R on it appeared in front of me. I looked over the machine. Okay, this is not what I signed up for when I became a pokemon trainer. The glass top of the machine opened and there stood 2 people in black uniforms with big red R's on them. 1 had 2 blonde pigtails and pink triangular earrings and a boy with weird blue hair.

I just looked at them and the smirks across their faces. Okay, what the hell was this?! What did they want?! "Um, can I help you?" I called up at them.

Then, they started saying this weird speech type thing.

Cassidy: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast! Cassidy: To the moon... Butch: ...And beyond... Both: ...What a blast! Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed! Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need. Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire... Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire! Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And it's Butch! Shuckle: Shuck-uckle! Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two... Butch: ...The true Team Rocket... Both: Us! Not you!

They sing? Okay how am I supposed to take them seriously when they sing? Then, the girl, said, looking down at me "look what the glameow dragged out of the tree." The boy, I don't remember his name, then looked at her "I ain't a glameow, Cassidy!" "It's an expression, stupid..." I mumbled. "Again, can I help you?" I asked again with a bit of attitude. Cassidy just said, matching my smug tone "you can't, but that precious little Snivy can." I held Snivy tighter, "Who are you guys exactly, and what do you want with Snivy?!"

Cassidy said, her eyes bulging "you little whelp! You don't know who we are?!" "Yep." I said, "Don't know who you are, and I don't know what that R stands for." Cassidy looked like she was going to explode for a few seconds, and the boy with the weird green hair and weirder voice rolled his eyes "we're team rocket, see?" "Never heard of ya." I said, lying at this part. I saw them on the news once. Cassidy said, now calming down "No matter, you don't need to know who we are to hand over that Snivy." I laughed a fake laugh, then it died out and I said, "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Cassidy said "do you want us to hurt you?" "No, I don't." I said, "But I'm not handing Snivy over," Then I mimicked what's his faces' tone and said what he said, "See?" The green haired boy, I think his name was Biff, growled "let get er, Cassidy!" Cassidy then said "right, gun it, Botch!" "The name is Butch, Cassidy!" Butch shouted. I let Vulpix out of her pokeball and said, "FlameThrower!" Vulpix did as I said and aimed it at the machines leg type things, melting part of the legs into the ground in a hot melted mess. I put her back in the pokeball and bolted deeper into the forest, Snivy still tight in my arms.

Cassidy just said " I don't care what your name is, Hutch, just gun it after her, now!" "It's Butch! B! U! T! C! H! Butch!" I heard Butch shout in the distance as I continued to run, though I could here the machine coming after me. They caught up all to quickly when they stopped arguing about the name of the weird green haired, smoker voiced one. "Mightyena!" Hotch said, throwing out a pokeball and the grey wolf like Pokemon appearing. Cassidy soon had a pokemon out as well, she called its name " Houndoor!"

Cassidy soon had a pokemon out as well, she called its name " Houndoor!" I threw out Vulpix and let Snivy out of my arms. "Combo move!" I shouted, "Vine whip and FlameThrower!" Snivy made a long, tube like thing out of vines and Vulpix blasted a FlameThrower right through the center of it, blasting Mightyena and Houndoor.

Cassidy said quickly "Houndoor, use Fire fang." and Botch called to Mightyena "Mightyena, use Sucker Punch!" Colleen 'Anthony' Egan: Houndoor used the move on Snivy. Shit! Fire weakens Grass. Snivy quickly returned to her normal state and I shouted, "Mega Drain!" Snivy used it, sucking energy out of Houndoor. Vulpix stumbled back, but used Psybeam on Mightyena, just as I was about to command her to do.

Butch just growled and he and cassidy used a barrage of attacks, one after another. Snivy and Vulpix were able to hold them off, but almost got caught once or twice. Then I heard the familiar and annoying voice from above me, "Well if it isn't Cassidy and Biff, attacking my little cousin!" Oh great. Chris was here. Butch then shouted at the sky "MY NAME IS BUTCH,NOT BIFF, TWERP! B-U-T-C-H! 5 SIMPLE LETTERS! YOU REMEMBER CASSIDY'S 7 LETTER NAME JUST FINE, BUT NOT MY 5 LETTER ONE?!IT'S BUTCH, NOT BIFF, BUTCH!" Chris flew down next to me on his Charizard, and hopped off, smirking. "Right, Right..." He said, "So what's your name again?"

After that, Biff started swinging the arms of the machine wildly at Chris, titling their machine, sending the standing cassidy stumbling all over the place. and he yelled extremely loud "MY NAME IS BUTCH!" Chris just laughed and laughed, "This is too good!" I myself was forcing myself not to laugh, though this freak out was hilarious.

Bill didn't stop swinging the machine's arms at Chris and making the machine and Cassidy stumble around. "Butch! The name's Butch!" Cassidy said as she grabbed something to keep from falling off the machine "stop shakin' the machine, hutch!" I put my pokemon in their pokeballs -even Snivy- and Chris grabbed my arms and got on Charizards back, pulling me on behind him. "Hold on tight, Shaylee." He said. Then Charizard flew into the air and away form the crazy Chuck.

A few seconds later, I heard Botch and Cassidy scream and a bunch of smoke as their machine fell over. I smirked, and I could tell Chris was smirking too. I heard them yell, "I feel like Jessie and James right now!" and then Cassidy yelled at Biff "Thank you, HUTCH, for toppling over the machine you idiot!" She then added, "Wait till Giovanni hears about this!"

And then, the last thing we heard them say as we rode off on Chris's Charizard was a final "THE NAME'S BUTCH!" "Botch and Cassidy from team rocket," Chris said, "I bet they wanted your Snivy, huh?" I nodded "ya...they did..." "They're nuts. They wanted Charizard when he was just a Charmander." Chris said, "You hurt at all?" I looked at myself "No...just tired." "You wanna get some food?" He asked. "1, no. 2, you're always hungry." I said. "1, We're getting food. and 2, Yes, yes i am." He responded.

I just raised an eyebrow at him "we?" "If I don't stick around, they'll just find you again." He said. I said "you don't think I'm capable of taking on Cassidy and Botch?" "Exactly. Thanks for pointing that out so I didn't have to." He said, smirking. I growled under my breath. He just smirked deeper, then Charizard landed outside a town. We both hopped off and he put his Charizard in a Pokeball. I looked around "where are we...?" "A city." Chris said, "Don't you KNOW what a city is?"

I just glared at him "which city, mr. smart guy?!" "Lavender Town." Chris said, "The creepiest town in existence." I looked around, there was a big stone tower towards the middle of the city, it was definitely creepy "and you want to eat, here?" "They actually have pretty good food, and we gotta get to another town to book a hotel room before night time. So lets get going!" He said, grabbing a chunk of my hair and dragging me further into the creepy town. I just said "ow, ow ow hair ow"

We eventually ate, then made it to a neighboring city that night and booked two rooms. I looked around my room, then let Vulpix and Snivy out of their pokeballs to roam around the room. They both wondered for a minute or so, then they climbed up onto the bed and fell asleep. Lazy Pokemon. Then again they had a hard battle today. I then looked out the window at the far away shape of the tower in Violet City, It gave me a bad feeling, but it was also so compelling. I lugged myself to bed, not even bothering to change, and fell into a coma like deep sleep. First Day as a pokemon trainer went just wonderful.


	4. Chapter 3, Lavender Town? Team Rocket?

Chris' POV

I woke up at... I'd say 12 o'clock, noon time, the next day. Great, I missed Breakfast. But I was just in time for lunch! Or Brunch? Why not both!? I arose from my bed and rubbed my eyes, my foot accidentally kicking my Eevee, but luckily she stayed asleep. I smiled and petted her fur, then got out of bed and changed into my normal clothes, and fixed my hair and hat in the mirror. Food is good. I like food. It keeps you alive and makes the world go round. I could BE food, but that would involve being dead, and I like living. Funny I'd say that since I chose to eat in Lavender Town last night, the town of dead pokemon and creepy music. But I'm still alive, I think.

I got my things together and gently woke up Eevee, then put her in her pokeball. I put everything in my bag and walked out my door, knocking on Shay's. No response. God was she still asleep? I looked out the window and saw the Pokemon tower in Lavender town, man was that thing creepy. That got my mind working. If Shay wasn't afraid of anything, she would be after this. I knocked again. Same outcome. Finally, I got sick of waiting for her to get up and open the door, so I picked the lock with my hotel pass, then walking in, she was still passed clean out on her bed, still in her clothes from yesterday. Snivy and Vulpix were seeming to have a race around the room.

I picked both of them up and put them on her bed, then went and poured cold water on Shay's face. She still didn't wake up. I sighed and shouted in her ear, "SHAY WAKE UP!" She slapped me. Hard. And shot up, "Who's dead and who killed them?!" I just looked at her "I thought you were, ms. Coma toes." She glared at me, "What time is it?" "Brunch Time!" I shouted, stupid and happily. She groaned and said with a yawn "Snivy...vine whip" Snivy did as she was commanded, and now I can't feel my back. I bit the inside of my cheek hard and said, "Just get up."

She just muttered "where are we going after food? "The Pokemon Tower!" I said, "Where all the dead Pokemon are! Unless you're afraid to go." I said, smirking at the end. She seemed scared for a second, then said "I'll go if it'll shut you up" "It's a deal!" I said, stupidly, "Now get out of bed and lets go get something to eat!" She just rolled her eyes "and I assume you want to eat in the creepy town too?" "Nah," I said, "I wanna eat some hotel food. Think they got waffles?" I asked stupidly. Of course they had waffles. Shay just mumbled "get out so I can get dressed, bird brain" I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall across from her room, waiting. I saw a skitty wander by in the hallway, it was cute. I wondered if I would ever see the skitty again as it passed. I assumed not.

Finally Shay walked out, half asleep and Snivy resting on her shoulder. I assumed Vulpix was in her pokeball. I dragged her down to the kitchen. She groaned, "I'm not even hungry." I just said "too bad, you're eating." She just groaned and the whole time she refused to eat anything. I eventually just hit her in the face with a pancake and kept eating. After, we headed off to Lavender Town once again to go into the Pokemon Tower. I'd heard stories about that place, so many ghost stories, like the one about how team rocket killed a marowak there and its ghost haunts the place, and that Mr. Fuji, the owner of the tower, has the marowak's baby, cubone.

This place just made my skin crawl. As we entered, I got the strangest feeling, but like me, I ignored it an assumed I was hungry. Shay seemed even scareder than I did, every time she got close to a grave, she'd jump and almost bump into another. "You sure you're not scared?" I asked, "You can wait outside if you want." Shay said, "I am not scared, now lets get to the top of this tower." I just nodded and kept walking, though I could hear her teeth chattering in fear even as she was behind me. As we climbed the spiral towards the top, something dark suddenly flew by right in front of us.

Shay yelped and almost fell into a grave, but I grabbed her hand and kept her upright before she fell. She looked around at the stoney walls and headstones "wh-what was that?" "If I knew, I would've told you." I said, "Come on." I continued walking, she hesitated but followed me. It took what seemed like eons and eons of being in this stone prison, and with these many lost pokemon, but finally I could see the top. When we got to the top, I was looking around. Then Shay screamed bloody blue murder and it made my head whip around so fast I could've gotten whiplash. I looked at her "what is your problem?!"

She pointed a shaky hand to the end of the room, where I turned and saw a figure in a black cloak... petting a Haunter? Shay then hid behind me and I could feel her shaking. Never knew she was afraid of Haunter. I looked at the figure, it didn't have many distinguishable features, just its cold looking hands and I think I saw black hair, but I couldn't tell because of the cloak. The Haunter looked over at us and suddenly disappeared, and I saw the cloaked person turn their head towards me. I only caught a quick glance at the person. She turned out to be a girl, who had midnight black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. She might have been around Shay's age but thats about all I could tell about her, because the next second, she was gone.

I stood there for a moment, not exactly sure what to do, but then I grabbed Shay's arm and dragged her out of the tower. This was all too freaking. Shay was shaking "evil, evil place" she muttered. I stood there for a moment, not exactly sure what to do, but then I grabbed Shay's arm and dragged her out of the tower. "Shay, Shay how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked, holding up 4. Shay looked at my fingers "4 and a half"

I slapped her, not hard, but I slapped her, "Shay get a hold of yourself!" I looked and saw Snivy asleep in the hood of her sweatshirt. Shay glared at me, but before I could say anything, a big wind picked up and I saw a black helicopter up in the sky, it took me a moment to notice the big red R on the side. "Come on Shay we gotta hide." I said, grabbing her arm and bolting off further into the town and hiding behind a building with her. They dropped down on the ground in front of the pokemon tower, the diabolical pigtails and the creepy green hair, Cassidy and Botch.

I peered around the corner of the building and looked at them. Botch- or was it Hutch? Butcher? Chuck? Billy-Bob? Eh, I'll call him Botch. I watched the two scope around the place. What were they doing? Then, a white helicopter appeared with a red R on the side, and 2 people and a pokemon dropped down, one with long pink hair, one with weird blue hair, and a particularly schemey looking meowth.

I watched as the two new Rocket members walk over to Cassidy and Hutch. "Jessie and James." Cassidy said, "What are you two doing here?" I was assuming the one in a skirt was Jessie while the other was James. "We came to find the twerps," Jessie said, over dramatically, "And when we do Giovanni will give us everything and anything we want!" Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming, Jessie." Jessie then said, getting closer to Cassidy in an over dramatic fashion "You keep dreaming, Cassidy!" "I've got more realistic dreams then your's, Jessie!" Cassidy walked closer to Jessie. Jessie kept getting closer and closer "at least I'm not still wearing PIGTAILS at 18 years old!" "At least my hair isn't fake and I don't look like i'm 32 when I'm really 17!" Cassidy shouted back. Jessie looked hurt, then put back "my hair is real! and at least I don't have big pink unoriginal shaped earrings that are probably the only jewelry I own, and they're clearly PLASTIC!" "At least I'm attractive for the opposite gender." Cassidy said. Well, there was now a chick fight about to burst out. Jessie then shoved her "I am attractive! I don't dress like a 7 year old insane kid who nobody likes!"

"At least I don't dress like- THAT!" Cassidy said, shoving Jessie and gesturing to her outfit. Jessie looked down at herself, then tackled Cassidy "JUST BECAUSE WE DON'T GET BLACK OUTFITS LIKE YOU AND HUTCH DOESN'T MEAN I AM ANY LESS FASHIONABLE THAN YOU!" "YOU REALLY DIDN'T GET THAT, DID YOU?!" Cassidy shouted, punching Jessie. Well, that chick fight broke out and I was really tempted to stay and watch. James and Butcher just watched. Jessie growled and held her hand back " I DO NOW! AND YOU'RE THE BLONDE ALWAYS GOING AFTER BOYS!" "GET ME SOME PROOF THAT I DO THAT!" Cassidy shouted, attacking Jessie. Jessie punched her in the throat "I KNOW WHAT BOYS SAID ABOUT YOU IN THE ACADEMY! AND EITHER WAY YOU'RE A JERK WHO THINKS YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE AND ARE UGLY AND STUPID!" Cassidy kicked her in the stomach "at least I don't make the boy on my team wear the GIRL'S outfits when we go undercover, sheman!"

Well, now they turned this argument into James and Chuck. James grabbed Jessie and pulled her away from Cassidy, as Butch did for Cassidy. The girls continued struggling to kill each other, and the boys kept dragging them apart. Botch said, glancing at James "aw, look at the blue haired rich kid, ran away from his mommy and daddy so he could pretend to be bad, got paired up with a psycho and a talking furball, so sad" "At least I don't sound like an 87 year old woman who smokes." James said, glaring at Botch. Hutch glared at him "at least when me and Cass go undercover, I don't play the chicks!" "At least people can actually remember MY name!" James said right back. "Biff, bob, Chuck, Billy, Hutch, Botch, Butcher!"

Butch let go of Cassidy and went and grabbed James by the front of his shirt and lifts him up to his eye level and screams at him "MY NAME IS BUTCH!"

Then their fight broke loose, and I really wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I could feel Shay's look of 'You're sick.' Butch was throwing punches and James was saying horrible things and dodging them, and the girls were back in a fight of who was smarter and prettier and other things like that chicks fight about. I was surprised they weren't fighting about shoes. Meowth sighed, "I need new friends." Meowth then went and fury swiped Butch's face and Cassidy's, then dragged Jessie and James away "lets goes, you guys, before the twerps get wise and leave." I knew we should've left. I knew it. But I had to watch that chick fight. I don't know why, but I had too. Then I heard James say something, "If she won't hand over the Snivy then why don't we take the girl and the Snivy?"

Jessie than grabbed his shoulders and shook him "James, You're a Genius!" "Uh... Jessie did you take your medicine this morning?" James asked. Jessie shook him harder "quiet!" James shut up. I looked at Shay, "Come on, we gotta find a way out of here." I whispered. Shay nodded, "Yeah, they're all nuts." I glanced around the corner and they were all gone. I got the worst feeling in my stomach, but I grabbed Shay's arm and ran into another alley. I ran into something and hit the ground. I sat up quickly and Shay helped me back up. I looked at what I had bumped into, and I knew we were screwed.

It was Botch and Cassidy, along with a man in a hat behind them. Jessie, James, and Meowth closed off the alley from behind us. I tightened my grip on Shay's hand, then whispered to her, "Put Snivy in her Pokeball. Now." She did exactly that, and I took a stab at glaring at every single one of them. Cassidy just rolled her eyes at me, and Botch said, "Look, you's two is toast, see?"

"What do you want with us?" I asked, "We never did anything to you and then you all go after my little cousins Snivy." Jessie answered, "We just want that precious little Snivy of yours." "Give us a reason." Shay said, glaring at Jessie. Cassidy answered, "None of your business twerp-sickle, we just need it." Shay glared at Cassidy, as did I. "You ain't getting her. And who's that?" I asked, pointing at the man in the hat. The team rocket agents closed in on us, and the man in the hat said, "Someone important."

I took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air, "Charizard use Flamethrower!" I shouted as CHarizard was flying above the alley. He then made a circle of flames around Shay and myself, separating us from the Rockets. Jessie screamed and was almost burned, and Cassidy and Botch fell on their faces trying to move away from the flames. I felt Shay's hand start to shake. "Charizard use fly!" I shouted again. Charizard grabbed us with his claws and flew into the air. I climbed onto his back and pulled Shay up with me, "See ya, suckers!" I called as Charizard flew off into the distance, away from those crazies. They all looked SOOO pissed.

"You alright, Shaylee?" I asked. Shay just shook, "Um... pickles..." "I'll take that as a no." I responded. Well this was perfect, all of team rocket was after my novice pokemon trainer little cousin. Could this day get any worse? Well at least I learned one thing. Shay was terrified of Haunters, and that brought my mind to that strange girl that was up there today, it was really weird. I gazed ahead to where Charizard was flying. Wonder when I should tell him to land? I decided to let him fly until we found somewhere that looked safe. When we did, it was a small town and I saw a motel type thing, so we landed in front of that. I hopped off and helped Shay off, then put Charizard back in his Pokeball. Shay looked around, "Where are we..?" "Not sure, but it looks safe..." I said, "We could fly back to your mom's house if it'll make ya feel safer." Shay shook her head, "No, it won't help."

"You alright?" I asked, putting a comforting cousin type thing arm around her shoulders. Shay just said, "I don't know... those Haunters freaked me out... that girl was terrifying... team Rocket is just..." "Hey, as long as I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you." I said, smiling at her, "I promise." Shay leaned her head on my shoulder, "Thanks, Chris..." She said.

I smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently, "Anytime, Cuz. Now come on, we gotta book two rooms." Shay nodded, "Yeah, okay." I walked inside with her, and the only time I left her side was when I left her at her room to get some sleep. I walked to my room and lied down, this day was exhausting. I let Eevee out of her pokeball. Maybe I should train her a little bit tomorrow. Then I drifted into a deep sleep, but I was awoken when I heard a strange noise coming from my door. Then I heard a female voice whisper shout, "Come on, James, open the door!" It took me a moment to realize who's voice that was. Dammit Team Rocket found us again! Why couldn't these freaks lay off so some people could get some sleep?!

I got out of bed and put Eevee in her pokeball, then grabbed my stuff. Wait, how was I supposed to get into Shay's room? This was just great. I climbed out the window, and walked over to Shay's, she was still asleep. I opened the window and climbed through, then walked over to her and gently shook her. Shay turned over and tried to keep sleeping. I shook her again, "Come on, Shaylee, wake up." Shay's eyes blinked open a little, "What is it..?" "Team Rocket is here, come on we gotta go." I said. She jumped up after that and grabbed her stuff.

I walked back over to the window and climbed out, then helped her out after me. She glanced back at the door, "Those guys just don't give up." I just replied, "You can say that again."

We ran for awhile, then she asked, "Where are we even going?" "Is that the only question you ask?" I asked. She just said, "At the moment, yes." "Well, I don't know." I said. She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "That's great." "I know, right?" I said sarcastically, right back at her. She rolled her eyes and looked around for somewhere to hide. We approached a town, and I recognized it. "Hey... My parents live here!" I said, "Come on Shay, we just got some luck!" Shay just nodded and followed me. I ran into town, Shay on my heels and I walked over to my home, the one I haven't been at for months; I knocked on the door.

My mother answered after a few moments in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Chris...?" She said, "Is that you..?" "Course it's me, did you already forget what I looked like?" I asked, looking at my mother. "Dear who is it?" I heard a man's voice say from behind my mom. Well, dad's home. My mom looked behind her, "It's Chris." "Chris? It can't be, since he hasn't been home in months." My dad said, walking over to the door. I panicked, "Hey, Shay's here." I said, pushing Shay in front of me. My mom looked at Shay for a moment, "Old enough to be a trainer now I see." "Yep," She said, "So far, it's not going so great." My mom just said, "And whys that?" I rubbed the back of my neck, "If you let us inside, we'll explain everything." She nodded and stepped aside.

Shay and I walked inside and into the living room. I had Pokemon walking around the house, I think they were my dads. There was a Mankey, Riolu, and a Liligant, which belonged to my mom. My dad then said, "What's the matter?" I looked at Shay, then at my dad, "Well... it's a long story." I said, then I explained everything. My parents just looked at me for a few minutes after I said all that, then nodded, "Okay." "So, can we stay here the night?" I asked, "I'd be a real big help." They nodded and my mother said, "Of course." I smiled, "Thanks. We won't be in your hair for too long, promise." They just said, "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." I said, "Come on, Shay, I'll show you where you can sleep." She nodded and stood up, "Okay." I led her upstairs and to the spare bedroom. Then I said, "Hey, maybe I can help you train tomorrow?" She yawned and nodded, "Yeah, maybe." "Night." I said, walking to my room and collapsing on my bed. I let out the Pokemon that could actually fit in my room, AKA Eevee, Bulbasaur, Infernape, and Wevile, while Charizard and Typhilosion stayed in their pokeballs. I finally fell asleep, and didn't have to deal with Team Rocket again that night.


	5. Chapter 4, Delta Savery

_Italics = Telepathy with Lucario and Delta_

Delta's POV

All the Rocket agents were busy. Either training or planning something. I was an agent myself, and didn't have anything to do. I didn't even know why I was part of this horrid place. I mean I'm a good guy thats a part of the bad guys. It didn't make sense, but at least I could release the pokemon they caught.

I walked down the metal hall, my shoes echoing as I walked. A blue blur suddenly jumped out in front of me, making me jump back and grab a Pokeball out of my pocket.

It smirked, "_Well nice to see you too, Delta._"

I looked up at whatever that blue blur was, and I recognized it all too well. My amazing, loved to screw with me, Lucario.

"_Lucario, don't sneak up on me. And where have you been all day? We need to train." _I said, through telepathy. The two of us always talked like this, since we were always planning about leaving.

"_When are you going to quit?" _ He asked, "_We've waited long enough. It's time to get it done."_

_"Not now. Later. Give me time to think of a plan."_

_"That's what you always say. It's time to actually get a plan together."_

"_Why are you talking to me about this now?"_

"_Haven't you heard the story? About how every rocket agent is trying to capture that Snivy of some sort? Apparently Giovanni wants it pretty bad. Not sure of the reason. But I don't want you getting in that mess, Delta."_

"_Have they even tried luring the Snivy away from the girl?"_

"_See! You're getting ideas! Get in that mess and you're screwed!"_

I brushed past him and continued down the hall, though he followed me, walking next to me. We seemed to stop talking after that, and I wasn't enjoying it.

If you're wondering why Lucario is always so worried about me, it's because we're closer then... well, let me put it this way, if he was a human, then we would be as close as brother and sister. I'm not sure what exactly happened between us, but it was strange. I remember we didn't like each other, all I know. Strange, isn't it?

I already knew how I would get fired. Release all of the pokemon they had captured and then beat it. I would've been fired and had my head chopped off, so I'll just leave. I'll be fired and still have my head. I like my head. It fits nicely on my body.

"_I have a plan, alright? Just... alright, give me time to get it done." _I said through telepathy, "_I'll get it done now if it'll make you happy."_

This plan... I thought about it as I walked to my room and switched out my Long sleeve white shirt with a large R imprinted on it, and my red undershirt for my short sleeve grey and teal horizontally striped hooded shirt, and my white pants for my cargo tealish-blue pants. I pulled on my finger-less baby-blue gloves and grabbed my backpack, putting it over my shoulders. I looked into my mirror, my red hair in a loose ponytail. Time to get this plan done.

I snuck down the hall, Lucario on my tail. While I was changing he was waiting outside the door, guarding it.

The room where they kept the Pokemon was dark, and cages lined the walls. As I entered, I could hear whimpering Pokemon. Lucario stood outside the door, his eyes just saying 'Come on, I know you can do this'.

"_Haha! I told you that you could do it!" _Lucario said telepathically to me as we skidded to a stop in a small town. "_I told you!"_

I rolled my eyes, "I never said I couldn't do it, Lucario. I just didn't do it."

"_I hope you realize you didn't say that through telepathy."_

"Yes, I'm aware, but it's not strange here. I mean one, we're out of that situation, and 2, other people have Lucario's and do the exact same thing with theirs."

At that moment I realized we were in Fuchsia City, where the Poison type gym was. Ooo! I could finally get my poison type badge! Yes! Now... only to find that gym... "Come on, Lucario." I said, walking deeper into the city.

When I entered the gym, and the first thing I noticed was that it looked like a dojo. Strange... and there were voltorbs there as well, just floating around.

A trainer walked out, a frown on his face, "I can't believe I lost!" He said as he walked past me and out the door. I followed the direction he came from, Lucario's footsteps following behind mine. I entered the large battle grounds that were especially made for poison types, and I saw the gym leader, Koga, talking with his daughter.

He noticed me, and smirked, "Well, if it isn't another challenger?" By the sound of his voice... I thought he knew me. But I'd never met this man in person before in my life. I just shook it off, "Yes, I'm a challenger." I said, "I'm going to get the soul badge."

He laughed, then smirked at me, "Fwahahaha! A mere child like you dares to challenge me? The very idea makes me shiver with mirth! Very well, I shall show you true terror as a ninja master! Poison brings steady doom. Sleep renders foes helpless. Despair to the creeping horror of Poison-type Pokémon!"

He made his way to his side of the battlefield, surprisingly getting there as if I didn't see him. His daughter -I didn't bother to learn her name- announced all the stuff that you heard before a battle, then, it began. We were each allowed to use three pokemon throughout the entire battle. Hmph, well I'd only need one.

I threw out my pokeball -the only one I hopefully needed- and smirked as I said, "Go, Gallade." Lots of people think Gallade is a grass type, just by the look of him, but really, he's a psychic-fighting type.

Chris's POV

I was finally able to drag Shay to the Poison gym after pestering her for hours on end. We walked into the gym just as a girl was walking out of a gym battle with her Lucario. She was beautiful. My face instantly heated up as we got closer. Oh god what was happening?

Shay noticed my blush and she did her signature smirk, and I knew she was going to get revenge for something I did. She 'accidently' threw a pokeball and it hit the red haired girl with the Lucario. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She said as she raced over and picked the poke ball up. "Silly me, it slipped out of my hands." "It's alright, don't worry about it." The girl said. I slowly walked up next to Shay, "I'm terribly sorry about my _dear_ cousin. She's so clumsy." "I'm Shay." Shay said quickly, pushing me out of the conversation, "This is my cousin Chris. What's your name?" "I'm Delta. Nice to meet you." The red haired girl said. "Come on Shay, I have to go get my gym badge." I grabbed Shay's wrist and dragged her inside. "Nice meeting you, Delta! Hope to see you again!" Shay called as the door shut.

All Shay would do after that was that she would tease me. Saying 'I liked this girl' or 'Chris and Delta sittin' in a tree' the whole annoying cousin thing. I really couldn't stand her. Then again, I was hoping that I would see this girl again.


	6. Chapter 5, Pallet Town

_~6 years later~_

Shay's POV

A whole 6 years sure does go by fast. Just yesterday it seemed like I was 10 years old and getting Snivy. It was a moment I would always remember too.

Let me get you all caught up on everything. I'm 16 now and have 6 main pokemon. I didn't evolve Snivy yet, so she's lv. 35, I have vulpix still who's lv. 19, Luxray who's lv. 34, Jolteon who's lv. 22, a Pikachu who's lv. 23, and Growlithe who's lv. 16.

Cameron has finally moved out of mom's place and too a nice house in Pallet Town where he's studying with the well known professor, Professor Oak.

Chris has gotten all of his badges in the Kanto region, and now he was working on his badges in Johto region. Himself and I stopped traveling together once I got the hang of dealing with Team Rocket on my own. I haven't heard from him in a while, but his parents sent me a message a year or so ago saying he was going into the mountains, and no one heard from him since.

I don't know what happened to that Delta girl. All I know is that I'm pretty sure Chris is still head over heels in love with her.

I haven't had a problem with Team Rocket lately. The last time I was attacked was 2 years ago when I was traveling through a forest that I can't remember the name of. They didn't come close to catching Snivy, since I just used a combo move on them and they were toast after that. I mean they sent out two grass types and I used Vulpix. I mean seriously, who tries grass against fire? I haven't seen them since then, and that was scaring me.

Finally, the thing attached to Snivy's chest. I found out it's called the Demon's Ankh. Giovanni wants it for reasons I'm not aware of yet, and the gem is near impossible to get off. The strangest thing about the gem however, is that it gives Snivy the ability to use dark moves. I learned that in a battle I had with an old friend from home.

That's basically everything that needs to be caught up on. Well, there is one other thing. I'm moving in with Cameron. Since Cameron and I don't 'bond enough' as my mother says, she kicked me out and told me to live with Cameron. So right now, I'm just making my way to route one, and soon to Pallet Town.

The route wasn't that bad. There were fences that I had to climb over since I was too lazy to go through the tall grass, and there were new trainers who wanted to battle me with their new pokemon. I seriously don't get why every trainer wants to battle every other trainer that's more experienced than them. It's just stupid. Finally, I reached Pallet Town.

The town had a happy vibe to it. There were some big houses, some small, and some just... normal, I guess. There was a lab at the edge of town, and I was assuming it was Professor Oaks.

I looked at the note in my hand which had Cameron's address on it, and I eventually found the house. I walked in and Cameron was in the living room, "Your room is upstairs, first one on the right." Such a great way to say hello to your only sister.

After I put my bag in my new room, I walked down the stairs and said to my brother, "I'm going for a walk. I wanna check this town out for I have to live here permanently." He just nodded, "Whatever."

I walked out of his house and allowed Snivy to come out of her Pokeball so she could sit on my shoulder and observe her new surroundings. Snivy just kinda looked around before climbing into the hood of my sweatshirt and falling asleep. Lazy pokemon, but I still love her. I wandered about down the road and saw a lot of pokemon and people, this seemed like a nice town, not big and sometimes dangerous like Saffron City, but then as I neared a tree, I felt like I was being watched. It was creepy. Like when Chris dragged me into the pokemon tower 6 years ago when we saw the Girl in Black and Haunters. The Girl in Black is what I named the girl we saw at the top of the pokemon tower, because of her cloak and the fact that she was creepy as heck. Man was that experience creepy, but this feeling of being watched, was almost as much so.

I looked around and stopped under the tree. Who was watching me? That's when I decided to look up into the tree. A girl was sitting on a branch, staring down at me. "Hello..?" I said, a bit weirded out. The girl just looked at me for another minute, freaking me out even more. But while she was staring at me and making me want to run screaming back down the road, I got a better look at her. She had black hair that went to the middle of her back and a scrunchie around her wrist so I figured it was usually up in a ponytail or something, forest green eyes, and a Serperior that was wound around the branch next to her, watching us with the same stony gaze. Then she finally said "I haven't seen you before, I know that to be true. But I'm almost positive that I've seen someone who looks a lot like you."

I blinked and said after a moment of being completely silent, "Why are you rhyming?" She didn't answer me and just moved on to her next statement " You look like someone I have seen, who are you, I don't know who you are. And that is a thing, traveler, that I have rarely ever come across before."

"Do you know a Cameron Tennor by any chance? If so then that's who you're thinking looks like me." I said, still creeped out. This encounter was a strange one. The strangest since I saw The Girl In Black at the Pokemon Tower. She nodded and continued in her same tone, creepy yet steady. "I don't know him, but I know everything about him." she paused for a second to stroke her Serperior's head, then continued, the green creature still staring me in the face "I know everything, about everyone."

"You sound like a professional stalker. Please tell me I'm just loony and you're not a stalker of my brother." I said. Yep, the weirdness level has reached 1 billion. She shrugged "You may be crazy, that may be true. But its not creepy, what I do." she walked along her branch slowly, yet surely like she'd been there a thousand times. "He walks to the store each thursday at 9. Talks to himself in the corridors. And is almost always on time."

"Please stop rhyming." Was the only thing I could say, "It's really weird and I'm tempted to run away screaming because of it." She said, sitting back against the trunk of the tree on her branch " You should not fear, child, what you do not understand." "I'm not a child. I'm 16." I said. First time I've been called a child by anyone but Chris and Cameron. She then jumped down from her branch and landed in front of me, her Serperior landing in a similar manner behind her. "You should be less rash to people who you don't know. In this town, it will get you far." she paused "But if you go around and ask everyone you see, I am almost positive that unlike me of them, they know nothing of me."

"So I see the word 'stop' doesn't mean anything to you." I said, crossing my arms, "I'm going to go that way now," I pointed around her, "So please, have a nice day." I walked around the girl that was probably going to give me nightmares tonight, and continued down the road. I glanced back behind me to see if she was still watching me, and she was just, gone. Like disappeared into thin air. With the renewed memory of the Girl in Black in my mind, I ran off like a little girl being chased by a Charizard.

I must of made a circle around the town, because I eventually made it 'home' again without turning around. I walked in and saw Cameron wasn't there. Guess he was at his job or something, so I decided to get a look at the backyard and let my pokemon run around for a bit.

I walked out and saw that it was a good sized yard that was fenced in. I let my pokemon out and forced Snivy out of my hood. Jolteon just chased Pikachu around, Vulpix fell asleep under one of the tree's in the yard, Luxray just wandered around to look at his new surroundings, and Growlithe did the same thing that Vulpix did. Wow my fire types were lazy. Snivy used her vines and swung about on the tree. All seemed to be going well, until I got the feeling I was being watched again.

I looked around, then at the soul tree in the yard. Oh she did NOT follow me home. I got up and looked around. From what I learned before, she was in a tree. I walked to the edge of the yard and looked at the tree Snivy was in. No one was in that tree. I walked around to the other trees and she wasn't there either. Where the hell was this crazy stalker chick? Then I went and looked in the tree Snivy was in again. And thats when a large Serperior dropped down and landed on me.

I screamed, not because I was scared, okay, maybe a little because I was scared, but mostly it was shock. "Get off of me!" I shouted, then looking at my sleeping fire types I shouted, "Why do they have to be asleep now?!" They didn't even wake up to my shouting. My electric types just walked over and stared at the Serperior that was crushing my spine. Serperior didn't even seem to notice it was on top of me, it just looked around, then slithered off me and went over to my bag and took my sandwich, and left the yard.

I got up and just stood there for a good 5 minutes. What the hell just happened? It took my freaking sandwich! I was saving that for later so I could see Snivy go all adorable! "Alright creepy chick, where are you?!" I called out, looking around the yard, "I know you're here somewhere!" I got no answer. I put all my pokemon in pokeballs and went inside the house, locking the back door behind me. Then I went to the front door and locked that. If Cameron lives here he should have a key, right?

I went and plopped down on the couch and I turned on the TV to some documentary on the Eeveelutions. I needed something to take my mind off of what happened today. Just for the record, Eevee, is adorable. Very adorable.

I must've fallen asleep or something, because all I remember after that is opening my eyes to Cameron shaking me awake, "Hey, get up. Go to your room and sleep." I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "Fine mr smarty pants." I got up and walked up the stairs and he called after me, "Whatever, kid!" Then I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with snivy plastered firmly over my face, cutting off my oxygen and making me see bricks floating around me with Aerodactyl sitting on them. "Snivy. Get off my face." I said, gasping for air. Snivy woke up and looked at me, getting off my face and sitting on my stomach, giving me an adorable look with her big brown eyes.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" I asked. She opened her mouth and pointed at it. I picked her up and got up, placing her on my dresser. I pulled food out of my bag and gave it to her, "Here." She ate it in 5 seconds flat. I wish I had my sandwich. I decided to go downstairs and eat something, but I also just wanted to sleep today. I argued with myself before deciding to change and go downstairs.

Snivy hopped onto my shoulder and I walked downstairs, where my brother was cooking. I'm just going to say I'm obsessed with my brothers cooking. He's amazing at it. "You're making food!" I said, running into the kitchen, "I love you you're my favorite brother!"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I better be, since Russell is a pain in the ass. Your breakfast is on the table, and Snivy has a little something too." I ran into the dining room and saw what he had made, and I ate it in 5 minutes flat. Why was his cooking so good?! I got up and walked to the front door with Snivy eating some candy of some sort on my shoulder, and before I walked out the door I said, "Oh, by the way, some stalker chick knows everything about you." Then I shut the door and wandered around town. I felt like I was being watched again. I looked up at the nearest tree and saw forest green eyes staring down at me, oh great, her again. "Will you PLEASE stop watching me?!" I said, aggravated. She hung upside down from a branch and said "No." I growled softly and turned around, walking away from the girl who had been stalking me the past 2 days. Such a great way to start a new life in a new town. I bumped into something green and looked up to see a Meganium standing over me, which then proceeded to lick my face.

"Ack!" I shouted, rubbing where it had licked with my sleeve, "I'm assuming this is your Meganium, stalker girl?" I said coldly. She nodded, still hanging upside down "yep." The green pokemon continued licking me. "Stop it!" I said, rubbing where it had licked each time. I really didn't want slobber all over me. It kept licking me, even catching Snivy a few times. Snivy knew how to deal with it instantly. She pulled out her vines and smacked the Meganium. The thing continued trying to lick us. "What is it doing?!" I shouted, really weirded out by this crazy chick and her Meganium. She said simply, still hanging upside down "Taste-testing you." "Why the hell is it taste-testing me?!" I shouted, completely grossed out. She said, sounding like she thought I was a little dumb "Because it doesn't know you."

"Well tell it to stop! I don't plan on getting to know this thing!" I said, smacking it's tongue away from me. The girl said "Ask it to stop if you want it to stop." "Stop it!" I said, wiping my face which was covered in slobber now. The large green mass of a Pokemon stopped licking me and continued to stand there. "Thank you. Now I have to go disinfect my face." I pushed past the large pokemon and walked down the street. Though, how would that help? Her Serperior knew where I lived. I felt an almost burning heat down at my ankle, and saw a burning candle that seemed to be moving there. "Hello...creature of my imagination..." I said. I backed away from the creature, but it followed me. Whatever I did that thing followed me. It hopped after me no matter where I went. It was a cute little annoying thing. But it burned my feet. And I don't like getting burned by things that I don't know what they are. I don't like getting burned in general.

"Leave me alone!" I said, completely creeped out, "I really wish my mom didn't kick me out. God people were NORMAL in my hometown." The girl said, still hanging upside down "We ARE normal in this town." "Well you certainly are not my definition of normal." I said, "You are what I call a creepy stalker chick." She was silent for a moment, then nodded "I know." "Now, can I go home, or are you going to send out another pokemon to chase me around?" I asked. She said "I didn't send them, they do it on their own."

"Well then your pokemon are creepy stalkers too." I said. She just shrugged "Pokemon and trainers think alike I guess." "Yeah, I guess so." I then walked away down the road, hoping not to have her pokemon chase me or something, because I really wasn't going to have any of it today. This town just got stranger and stranger. Why mom, why did you have to send me to live with Cameron in this nutso town? Why?


End file.
